buildyourbattlesfandomcom-20200213-history
Cloud vs Lucina
Cloud vs Lucina is a battle by Peep4Life. Description Season 2 Episode 4: Final Fantasy vs Fire Emblem! I don't have much to say on this, just two top of the line duellists going head to head in battle, which one wins? '' Fight '''ARENA FEROX- Fire Emblem ' Lucina waited at the temple for the challenger she was supposed to take on. It was supposedly a legend of sword fighting, a man named Cloud Strife. On the outside of the temple, Cloud pondered what was on the inside, was this challenge really going to be a match for him? Many had tried to surpass him in battle before, and yet they had all failed. Still, Cloud entered, the promise of a decent match if nothing else was enough to tempt him. And there she was: Lucina. The two took up combat stances, and the battle was on! FIGHT! While Lucina ran at him, Cloud fired a Blade Beam at her. The princess dodged the attempt, and then brought her blade down on Cloud's. The two locked up, before Lucina kicked Cloud in the stomach. She then slashed him a few times before using a Dolphin Slash to send him upwards. Cloud managed to gain control once they were in the air, using Climhazzard to smash Lucina down into the floor. Cloud then took advantage with a slide beneath Lucina's legs and then a smash into a wall. The pair tried a stab each, meeting one another's blade and stunning the other. Cloud tried a hard down strike, but Lucina parried him, leaving him wide open to a semi charged Shield Breaker. When Cloud bounced off the floor, Lucina smashed a chunk of debris at Cloud, stunning him again for her to be able to land with a Dolphin Slash again. She grabbed Cloud by the collar and threw him down, head first into the ground. She too then landed, still relentlessly on the attack. She hit a Dancing Blade sequence, which Cloud blocked by planting his sword in the ground. Overzealous, Lucina attempted a Shield Breaker. Cloud was luckily able to roll out of the way, and deliver two punches and then a kick, planting Lucina into a side of the arena. He then charged up his Limit Charge, charging it all the way easier thanks to the damage he had absorbed. He then lashed out with the Limit Break version of Cross Slash, hitting the rebounding Lucina five times before knocking her into the air. While up there, Lucina tried another approach and grabbed a bow. She fired two arrows, which were blocked by Cloud. When Strife went back to the ground, Lucina remained on higher levels, raining arrows down on her foe. She kept moving as to not be caught by any attempt at a ranged counter, and even tagged Cloud on the shoulder with her last arrow. But then the damned bow broke. While Lucina tried to get her Falchion back up and in use, Cloud had already closed the gap and connected with Climhazzard. The princess was then subject to multiple Cross Slashes, before being spiked back first onto the floor. Cloud saw an opportunity as Lucina gasped for breath; he lunged down at her and tried to impale her through the chest. Thankfully for Lucina, however, her parry saved her from what was sure to be disaster. She kicked Cloud's legs out from under him, leaving both combatants with a few seconds to get back to their feet. That was when a Smash Ball appeared on the scene. Both leapt for it, Lucina tagging it with her Dolphin Slash and Cloud connecting with a Climhazzard. Lucina landed on top of Cloud, using him for leverage as she got close. She hit it again, knocking it across the stage. Cloud used a Blade Beam, hitting the Smash Ball and breaking it. Cloud was ready to use his final smash, energy oozing from his body. He turned around, and right into a Shield Breaker, releasing the Smash Ball to Lucina. She broke it, and as Cloud was just about landing in her path, she activated it. Critical Hit! Lucina raced across to Cloud, delivering one helluva strike that Cloud could neither dodge nor block. A bloody splatter filled the arena as Cloud's body divided into several bloodied chunks. KO! Sheathing her weapon, Lucina planned to escape the arena before any more challengers showed up. The structure began to change its appearance, taking Cloud's remains to the inner part of the stage. Lucina ran a hand through her bloodied hair and then finally left for good. Conclusion The winner is Lucina!Category:Peep4Life Category:What-If? Battles Category:Battle of the genders Category:Hero vs Hero Category:Sword Fight Category:Video Game only themed battles Category:Super Smash Bros. themed battles Category:Protagonist vs Protagonist Category:2 Different Series Category:2 Different Companies Category:Completed Battle Category:Final Fantasy vs Fire Emblem Themed Battles